HighSchool DxD Immortal and Strongest Human
by The Black's Dragon
Summary: I just retun to my house and next thing i knew was different place out nowhere a person tell me i will be savior of this world "Who are you" The person replied "I'm The God" After That he explain me I will be doing. "Let me ask a question... Is This World Fun" After That I'm became Issei's Brother (SI!OC) (Contains Elements From Anime) OcxHarem and IsseixHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm actually new at this whole writing fanfic thing**

 **This story is an inspiration from Writer with bad Grammar's Crimson Dragon Emperor and Crimson Eyed Knight which is my favorite Fanfic.I try this to have less Typos and Grammar error.**

 **This story will be my version from CDE and CEK by Writter with Bad Grammar**

 **This slight crossover with elements from anime or manga. Some characters from anime or manga**

 **The OC will be based on Izayoi Sakamaki in Problem Children Are Coming To Another World** **cuz I've always liked his character design and overall character**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own DxD**

* * *

 ** **Kuoh Academy, Lunch Break**  
**

"Onii-san... You're going to peep again aren't you?" I asked as I see the boy that become my brother in this new world... Twin actually when web born he was the first to exist from mother womb, 1 minute 37 seconds after me. My brother jumped in surprise and turn to see me with sheepish look

"Aah!, Izayoi! You startled me!" My brother said in a sheepish tone from the bush where he is hiding

My brother has short brown hair followed by his light brown eyes. He almost looks like me and our parents, all have brown hair; everyone in my family has brown hair and light brown eyes, My brother seems to have inherited his hair from my father, while I seemed to have different hair from both my father and mother, seeing as I have a brown hair that spike in all directions.

"Seriously Nii-san, you need to stop this, you're lucky that I was able to save you last time you were peeping" I sighed

"Hey! If Matsuda didn't yell name and I wouldn't have been caught!" He retorted

"And that's why I forbid you to hang out with them!" I glare at him

"Ah come on Izayoi you're fun! I tell you it's fun to be with them!" He pouted

"Yeah but it's no fun seeing your perverted brother get beaten up by girls almost every single day since we enrolled here! Seriously are you even human? I don't know how you are able to handle the beating that Kendo club gives to you" I protested

Suddenly I felt a pain at the back of my head. This first started when I was ten years old I thought It was only a pain when I was practicing Bajiquan but continuously occasional head pains still lingers even after seven years

"Oy! Earth to Izayoi! Earth calling Izayoi! Mayday! Mayday! Come in Izayoi!" My brother waving his hand in front of me broke me from my memories.

"Ah, sorry Nii-san, I just got up caught in something" I rubbed the back of my neck before I cleared my throat. "Anyway let's get you out from here before Katase-san and Murayama-san finds you again" I said and started to drag him by his shirt collar.

"Ah! But they're going to start remov their cloths! That way I will able to see their oppai! That's the best par-"

"GGYAAAA!"

My brother was silenced when we both heard someone screaming. I'd take a guess Matsuda got caught and soon Motohama will be as well.

"AAAAAAH! NOT THERE! DONT STRIKE THERE!"

"You were saying Nii-san?" I said with deadpanned expression

"Uhh..Thank you?" He said unsure, and I sighed

Yes, This brother of mine is Hyoudou Issei, my twin brother, One of perverted trio, the self-proclaimed Harem King, when I doubt he can achieve, and we are both attending prestigious Kuoh Academy, a former all-girls school until it was converted to co-ed until last year

"Izayoi-kun" a feminine voice to called me as I was dragging Nii-san away. I turn and see Katase and Murayama standing there with some members of the Kendo club armed with their shinais to exact feminine fury upon my brother. I can see Nii-san becoming pale, but I still kept a calm and stoic expression.

"Ah? Hello Katase-san, Murayama-san, and everyone. May I ask why you are all surrounding meand my Nii-san?" I asked in a polite tone of voice.

"Well, Izayoi-kun, you see we just caught two of perverted trio peeping on us... Again, but we were confused when Issei-san wasn't anywhere close by." Katase said sweetly

"Well Katase-san as you can see my brother's with me until the start of the lunch break, we were just on our way back to class, Right Nii-san?" I asked to my brother who nodded.

"Ah yeah! We were just getting back to class! Ahahaha..." He laughed nervously, very good acting Nii-san... Murayama wasn't convinced as she narrowed her eyes

"Now Murayama-san, Katase-san, you all didn't have proof that he was peeking at you, so may we go? I'm sure Sona-kaichou won't like it I reported to her that you were beating my brother without reason." I said calmly.

"Why were you thinking that we are going to beat him? You don't even have proof." Katase smirked, but I stay calm

"Well seeing the girl behind you just ripped Nii-san's picture, and looked at him with deadly eyes, isn't it obvious?" I smirked a bit as I point to someone behind her and Katase turn to see one of club member blushing before she turned to me again with frown.

"If you say so... You win again, this time Izayoi-kun. But don't think you will able to protect him forever" Katase said with a glare to Issei first before she turns around to leave along with the rest of the kendo club.

"See you next time Izayoi-kun" Murayama smiled and winked to me before she joined her fellow Kendo club member.

Of all Kendo club member only Murayama seems kind to me, well after all I got through teaching her a few tricks in Kendo at least. Yes I was also in the Kendo club, but for boys not girls.

I also able at defeat our teacher and some of my upperclassmen with ease, how can I be so good at martial arts you ask? Well I have been learning the Kendo and Bajiquan since I was 9. Ise-nii also learned some Kendo techniques movements, I was the one who suggested it to him and he accepted it. I said perhaps it will become useful someday, but the truth is that I trained him and myself in order to protect ourselves. I don't know if I should prevent him reaching his dreams but no matter what I will always support him

"Thanks for the saving me back there Izayoi, Man that was close" Ise-nii sighed in relief

"Anyway, class is about to start. See you after school Nii-san" I waved my hand and started to leave, my class was different from his I don't know why the School Board separated us saying that there will be familial clash.

"Hey look. Its Izayoi-kun…"  
"He's handsome as always..."  
I groaned mentally from the praise, but on the outside I keep my face stoic. Fan girls damn it! You know, in my school I was always being chased by mobs of fangirls but Nii-san always is there to save me I notice another set of squeals from the girls around me.

"Hey Izayoi-kun!"I heard someone call me

I turn around and see Yuuto Kiba walking to me, and I nodded back Kiba and I are friends, though not the best of friends,He's a reliable person that he will help you if you ask. We also has same problem here in Kuoh…

Fan girls...

"Hello Kiba. How are you?"as I greet him.

"I'm fine, how are you?" He was still smiling at me.  
"The usual, saving my brother from the Kendo clubs feminine wrath" I sighed at my brothers daily antics and he chuckles

"As usual eh, you know if wasn't of your hair color of yours I wouldn't believe that the two of you are even twins" He chuckled

Well what can i say? Both of us are twins so it obvious we have the same hair color. Seriously Nii-san is not bad looking actually, he maybe not as handsome like Kiba but at least he's good looking, the only thing make the girls stay away from him is his perverted nature.

"Yeah, but Nii-san isn't Nii-san if he's not a pervert" I chuckled, making Kiba laugh

"True, true, anyways the bell will ring soon; I will go on first, see you later." Kiba waved and I nodded

"Yeah, see you later"

 **Home, Dinner**

"You WHAT?!" Mother, Father and I yelled in shock  
"I got a girlfriend!" Ise-Nii grinned to me

While my parents seem happy I'm suspicious! If i recall Nii-san is not popular in school.

"Her name is Amano Yuuma she's from another school not far from Kuoh, she ask me out just before we met up by the gate" Ise-nii chuckled

As he began to tell the tale of his new girlfriend and how he is now at the first step to become a Harem king.I began to think why would a girl go out with Nii-san Suddenly the stinging at the back of my head began to act up until I began to see cracked lines in my vision. When I blinked the broked lines disappered

"Hey Izayoi what's wrong? You seem pale? Are you sick?" Nii-san asked me as he snapped me from my thoughts

"Err... I don't mean to mock you Nii-san., but seriously, some girl asking you a date? Nii-san I admit you not good-looking because saying your ugly is the same as saying I am ugly too. The reason you're even not popular is your reputation in school as a pervert, and now out of nowhere this girl comes and asks you on date? Don't you find it strange, have you asked her why she wanted to go out with you?" I said this worriedly, and this also got both mom and dad's attention.

"Hey! Don't you believe in my charm as a man?!" Nii-san said in hurt tone, and we just stare at him with deadpanned expressions.

"Does it need to be asked?" I deadpanned, and I can hear a SNAPPING sound inside Nii-san's body

"You hurt me Izayoi..." Ise-Nii murmured in hurt tone

"But what Izayoi said is true Ise. You have to be careful okay?" Mom said with a worried tone and Nii-san nodded.

"Don't worry! I will introduce her to you tomorrow Kirei! Our date is on Sunday, I mean 3 days from now! You will see her Mom, Dad, Izayoi, she's a beauty, with big oppai!" Ise-nii said with perverted face that makes me roll my eyes, as he began to talk about his new girlfriend throughout the entire dinner.

* * *

 **Thats Chapter 1 Folks**

 **Anyway all chapter will be longer by the way vote now oc abilty on my profile**

 **Next Chapter Will Be Oc Bio Thats All True Dragon God is out**

 **Ja'ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys the oc abilty will be fairy tail and highschool dxd and fate stay night some others from anime or manga. Maybe he will having a devil fruit ability but i cannot tell what kind of devil fruit he has**

 **Anyway this chapter only my oc bio lets get roll**

* * *

 **Name:** Hyoudou Izayoi

 **Race:** Human

 **Age:** 17

 **Nicknames:** Heavenly Yaksha(Destroying The Most Dangerous Organization) The Immortal and Strongest Human. Lord Izayoi( by secret person) The Black Wizard Of Death

 **Gender:** Male

 **Appearance overall** : Looks like Sakamaki Izayoi in Problem Children Are Coming To Another World except he has brown hair and light brown eyes.

 **Eye color:** Light Brown

 **Hairstyle & color: **Hair that spike in all direction

 **Appearance:** Has slim muscular build.

 **Occupation:** 2nd year high school student

 **Personality:** Caring, Strong, Kind, Stoic, Serious, and Protective

 **Likes:** Mapo Tofu, Training, Family, and Friends

 **Dislikes:** People who look down on others, People Threathening his loved ones, Bayonets

 **Family:** Hyoudou Issei(Twin Brother), Unnamed Parents

 **Skill and Feats:** Master weapon user, Master close combat fighter, Master Magicain(Anti-magic, Time-Body Manipulation), Senjutsu

* * *

 **Abilities**

 **Gate of Babylon:** Magic that connects to the "Golden Capital" allowing the user to easily access its contents. It connects the space of reality to the vault, opening an "invisible door" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command. The items that pass through the gate form ripples in the empty air as they appear. He got this ability after encountering a mission in Sumer

 **Chains of Heaven:** A weapon used to divine beings binding them. Useless against beings with low divinity and non divine beings

 **Senjutsu:** Able to control his ki very well and is very skilled in using Touki mixed with his Bajiquan fighting style

 **Youjutsu:** Able to create illusions of himself and trick people to gather information.

 **Innate Time** Control: the ability to separate the passage of time inside a designated space from the "flow of time" in the outside world.

 **Gate of Babylon's Known Weapons**

 **Dáinsleif** :is a demonic sword from the Nibelungen.

 **Gram** :is the sword of the sun wielded by Sigurd, the greatest hero of Northern Europe in the Völsunga saga. It is a demonic sword of glory and destruction that is the model of Caliburn in the legend of King Arthur and also based on Merodach.n two myths, with both versions showing its frightening nature.

 **Vajra** :is a weapon appearing in the Vedic mythology of ancient India. It was a weapon crafted by Tvastar, the maker of divine instruments, using the bones of the sage, Dadhichi.

 **Gáe Bolg** :is a cursed spear with an ominous design that was obtained from Scathach in the Country of Shadows by Cú Chulainn

 **Ankhseram Black Magic:** It's Black Art that allows Izayoi to kill living things with he desire. Though Izayoi can control it and sometimes realease black wave that scared anyone or kill it if he gets mad. he barely use this magic

 **Death Predation:** This usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinty.

 **Death Orb:** A spell that, when used, destroys everythings on the path he used this once when he kill Ceberus.

 **Death Pillar:** Izayoi swipe both of his arms in a circular motion until bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has litte and index fingers pointing downwards, While doing this, he is surrounded by dark aura. This spell creates huge vertical explosion and it's blast radius is seem control by Izayoi. It was used to kill Shalba.

 **Living Magic:** A very ancient, long-forgotten form of magic thats breathes of life into object, Some Izayoi's creations are sentient, Some of his creations are almost females demon.

* * *

 **Quote**

 _What kind of king make his men fight at the front line while he sits behind them relaxing?_

 _Only an Idiots starts a fight they can't win._

 _If the three faction continues to reject the peace. then i shall reject the three faction._

 _Yasaka good to see you again. As beautiful as always._

 _How dare you hurt my brother and my friends, I will kill all you right now._ **Death Predation.**


End file.
